Golfers tend to use some clubs more frequently than others. For example, the putter is a club that is used on every hole, unless the golfer is fortunate enough to complete a hole in one or chip in from off the green. Other frequently used clubs may include a driver, a pitching wedge, or a particular golfer's favorite club. However, without regard for the frequency with which golfers may use such clubs, golfers spend a disproportionate amount of time during each round searching through the plurality of golf clubs in the golf bag to locate the particular club needed for each particular shot and retrieving it from the bag, or re-inserting it into the bag (often clubs get stuck during these processes).